


Boyfriend Dictatious

by CatTurtleArts



Category: Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Gift Fic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22505779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatTurtleArts/pseuds/CatTurtleArts
Summary: For thelovelydeer on tumblr
Kudos: 8





	Boyfriend Dictatious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deerveng](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerveng/gifts).



It was early morning just before sunrise when a loud crash came from you basement. You startled out of bed and cautiously went down the stairs to check what was going on. When you looked into the darkness from the stairs you spotted a large shape stumbling around.

You sighed when you heard the shape mumble. You flipped the light on and the shaped jumped and yelped in suprise. "Your late Dictatious." Your pale green troll datemate chuckles nervously "i was looking for something and it took a little longer then i was expecting because you know, i'm blind." "Then you should have taken someone with you," you sighed as you finished your way down the basement stairs.

He shrugged, "they were busy." He returned to tufging on a medium sized box. "If you dont mind helping me." "You know i don't." You meet him at the bottom of the step and helped him carry it into the livingroom. As you set it on the floor in front of the couch you asked "so what all did you go looking for?"

"I was looking for things for you," Dictatious looked a little embarrassed "you have been smelling a little sad lately and as you are my favorite fleshbag, i can not let you go like that for longor the others would think me a bad," he paused to think of the word, "boyfriend, i believe you fleahbags call non-bonded partners."

You smile and giggle, before he could say it you speak, "im not laughing at you,: you pat his stoney cheek, "your too cute for your own good." You carefully kissed his cheek. He chuckled and his ears twitched for a second. You where the only one who knew his ears wiggled when he was happy, like his brothers, but he had better control of them, thanks to his time with the Gum-Gums.

He looked a little fluatered, "now open your gifts." He motioned you towards the box. "Did you steal any of the stuff?" You asked as walked over to the box. "Only two things," he smiled "the rest i found at the dump," you sighed and he spoke again "i know "stop stealing" but that shop keep had no right to refuse sale of that part you needed for your vehicle just becuase i was with you." 

You sighed, "what else did you steal?" "Just a photograph frame for that photograph you like so much, the one of the two of us." He stated as he made his way to his arm chair. "Now get to the rest." The smell of the dump hit you as you opened the box. "Defiantly going to have to wash some of this." You stated pulling a blanket of your favorite color out of the box, it had a few holes in it as well, "and some patch work." "Why wash they smell fine?" He looked a little insulted. "The germs," you clarified "don't want to get sick." You raised a brow, you knew he couldn't see so you stated, "you dont want me to get sick do you?" 

"Of course not!" His brows shot up with concern, "we both know how badly i handled the last time you got sick." "Badly," you giggled as ypu pulled the other stuff from the box.

A small old tv, a chipped flower vase, an old CD player, a pair of pants you had been looking at online, the photo frame and the part for your vehicle.

You didnt see Dictatious's ears wiggle happily as you unpacked the box. His ears stopped when you turned around. "I'll put the blanket and pants in the wash and the other stuff away then i'll make us a snack for us." "And i'll be here, as always." He listened as you walked to the washer in your garage and set the other stuff on the shelves out there. As you walked past him to the kitchen you kissed him on the cheek.

He listened as you worked in the kitchen. 'Probably making tea and tea sandwiches, mostl likely the ham and cheese kind,' he thought and he thought was confirmed when the smell of your favorite tea hit his nose. When you returned to the livingroom yo took a seat on the couch closest to him.

As you two snacked, you talked about your dayat work/school and he listened. Only interrupting to offer advice or trash talk your workmates/classmates with you. When you asked about his day he talked till he noticed you had fallen asleep.

He carefully picked you up with his upper arms and felt his way to your shared nest(bed)room with his lower arms, careful not to wake you. He was lucky you weren't awake to see the loving "look" he was giving you as he set you on the bed. He felt his way around to the other side and joined ypu on the bed. He wrapped his arms around you, feeling your warmth avainst him and your scenr strong in his nose. He whispered as he fell asleep, "it's your fault i can't sleep along anymore."


End file.
